


5 Days

by s0ng_0f_st0rms



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Craig is gay, End of the World, M/M, Stark's Pond, actually bye bye earth, bye bye south park, cannon ages, tweek is missing, tweek only has one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ng_0f_st0rms/pseuds/s0ng_0f_st0rms
Summary: 5 days until the end of the world.My name is Craig Tucker. I’m 10 years old, and I have a boyfriend.A boyfriend that has been missing for 3 weeks.





	5 Days

5 days until the end of the world.  
My name is Craig Tucker. I’m 10 years old, and I have a boyfriend.  
A boyfriend that has been missing for 3 weeks.  
Soon, the world will come to an end, and I will be alone when it happens because I left home to look for my boyfriend. He still hasn’t shown up yet. I miss him. I hope he’s okay.  
\---  
4 days until the end of the world.  
I still haven’t found my boyfriend. Everyone I ask says they haven’t seen him.  
There was one guy that seemed a little off when I questioned him, though. He kept saying my boyfriend is in the back of his van. I’m not stupid, so I flipped him off and kept moving. I think he was a pedophile.  
I’m still worried about my boyfriend. I hope I find him soon.  
\---  
3 days until the end of the world.  
The snow that used to cover the town is melting really fast. I had to shed my jacket a while ago. It’s getting hotter and hotter. I wonder how my boyfriend is dealing with the heat. I wouldn’t know, since he’s still missing.  
I hope he didn’t go in the woods. He never liked it there.  
\---  
2 days until the world ends.  
I don’t want to die.  
Not without my boyfriend.  
I went into the woods to look for him today. I looked everywhere, but there was no sign of him. It got way hotter today, too.  
I also found a tent. I got excited cause I thought my boyfriend would be there, but he wasn’t.  
I hope I find him soon  
\---  
1 day until the world ends.  
I saw a figure by Stark’s pond that looked like my boyfriend, but it was just some hobo that had a similar hairstyle. I questioned him, but he didn’t seem to speak English.  
I wonder if he’s missing his partner, too. I hope he finds them.  
I hope that if I don’t find my boyfriend before the end, he goes peacefully.  
\---  
0 days until the world ends.  
The sun got really close to the earth. I don’t think I’ll survive past today.  
I hope I find my boyfriend before I die.  
\---  
2 hours before the world ends.  
Tweek, I’m leaving this journal on the ground for you. If you find it, never let it go.  
I love you.  
\---  
I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written south park fanfiction before so please critique me


End file.
